Pet Sanctuary
The Pet Cemetery (or Sanctuary) differs greatly from other dungeons, as you are forced to rely entirely on strategy, as opposed to your character's characteristics or equipment. In fact, you won't be using your character at all. Completing this dungeon will grant each character a Resurrection Powder—which can in turn be used to revive a pet without the loss of its former statistics. Access To enter the dungeon, go to (-7,-1) and simply have a dead pet in your inventory. Stand in front of the koalak NPC guarding the entrance and talk to him, and he will grant you access. If you are gonna take this dungeon then you must know that Levels dont mean anything. This is because everyone will get the same spells when transformed into their ghost pets. Mind this: you get transformed into the ghost pet you use the ghost from, so if all use a bow meow it isn't very smart. Location Because the entrance to dungeon is in the Nauseating Swamps, getting to the actual coordinate can be difficult. See guide below : Guide to Pet Dungeon Tip: To get in the (-10, -2) you can come from the Koalak Mountain (-16, 1). Easy way than Treechnid's Forest. Note: Be aware of any mobs with Mushds in them, as they'll aggro you. Crocodyls do not aggro. You have to be directly in front of the NPC when you talk to him or he will ask you to come closer, as he cant hear you. Dungeon levels There are 6 rooms. The mobs are not aggressive. You can now do this dungeon with 5 people because the mob sizes have been reduced. E:Me and my friends did it only with 4 people. So its possible for 4 but needs a good strategy. Room 1 2 Piwi Ghosts (1,1) - 6 HP ---- Room 2 1 Earth Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP 1 Fire Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP 1 Air Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP 1 Water Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP ---- Room 3 Turtle Ghost (1) - 6 HP Squirrel Ghost (1) - 6 HP Wabbit Ghost (1) - 6 HP Bow Meow Ghost (1) - 6 HP ---- Room 4 Peki Ghost (1) - 6 HP QuaQuack Ghost (1) - 6 HP Young Wild Boar Ghost (1) - 6 HP Crow Ghost (1) - 6 HP ---- Room 5 Turtle Ghost (1) - 6 HP Crow Ghost (1) - 6 HP Firefoux Ghost (1) - 6 HP or Leopardo Ghost (1) 6 HP Earth Bwak Ghost (1) - 6 HP ---- Room 6 Mini Wa Ghost (1) - 10 HP Dragoone Ghost (1) - 10 HP Nomoon Ghost (1) - 6 HP Willy Peninzias Ghost (1) - 6 HP Reward The reward for this dungeon is one Resurrection Powder, which can be used to revive any dead pet in one's inventory at the end of the dungeon. Pets will come back to life in the same state as they were when they died and will be given only 1 HP, so feeding it with some Eniripsa Powder as soon as possible is highly recommended. Note: If you don't have any Eniripsa Powder, you should put your pet in the merchant shop. It will not lose any HP while it's in there, so you will have time to go buy some Eniripsa Powder. Discussion As your pet, you will have 6 AP, 3 MP, and 6 HP. (If you are using a Minimino, Mini Wa, Willy, Treechster, Bworky, Minifoux or Dragoone, you too will have 10 HP instead of 6 HP, this also goes for the Gobtubby etc. Because you don't have to resurrect the pet you use, it might be to your advantage to use one of these if you've got a spare dead one lying around. After the update Croum and Ghast pets seem to have 6hp. There are 5 kinds of pets: * Neutral (Bow Meow, Ghast, etc.) * Air (typically Air Bwak) * Water (typically Water Bwak) * Fire (typically Fire Bwak) * Earth (typically Earth Bwak) All pets attack in their own element (Air Bwak have an Air attack, for example), have varying resists. Neutral pets have 0% resist to all, while other have a vulnerability (-100%, so you take double damage), and a protection (100%, so you're immune to an element). For example, Air Bwaks are immune to air and take double damage from earth. (vulnerabilities to be confirmed) * Your pet's attack is Neutral, Earth, Fire, Water, Air Bite, 4AP : 1-2 dmg (crit 3), with a 1/50 critical rate and a range of 1. Your enemies have the same spell. * Everyone has a spell called "Stroke" that can heal your teammate 1-2 HP crit 2-3 HP,and costs 4 AP. * The last couple of rooms are hard, especially at the end because there are 3 enemies with 10 HP. It is recommended you come with a full party, and stick together. Let the enemies come to you, and make sure to heal each other. * There are no noticeable advantages or disadvantages to being Levels 1 - 5. * Now any level can heal allies. * A strategy for the last room is to have two rows, with the front row attacking and the back row healing them. Make sure you protect the healing people so they don't get attacked. Go towards the wall to the south if you can. * It can be done with four members, but at least one of them must be have 10hp and have excellent strategy. * It can also be done by a 5 member party with 6hp and excellent strategy. * Good strategies include surrounding enemies, as well as forming a diagonal line to form a front line of attackers and a back line of healers. * It has been noted that the mobs may be variable. Category:Dungeon